


Midwinter night's dream

by Foxy_the_Sly



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_the_Sly/pseuds/Foxy_the_Sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Elsa dreams of better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

What used to be a sign of fun and games for Elsa, had become torture over the last few months, as she rejected Anna's requests again and again. Each time broke her heart a little more, and forced her to create a stronger wall around her inner turmoil.

"Go away Anna!"

It was the first time she had responded, the first time she had dared utter a word, and she was heartbroken over having to say it – she loved Anna, she was her sister, and did not want to have to push her away constantly. But she had to – for Anna's safety, and in someways, also for her own.

Elsa cried, as she thought about all she had given up, all that she had to give up to save those that she cared for – all because of this power.

She was scared, of hurting others, of hurting herself, of being around them, but also of being alone, and she had to hide it all in order to avoid it becoming a reality.

She was pained over the loss of physical contact with her parents, the loss of the company of Anna, the fun and the games she had with her sister. Her sister who did not remember anything, or even know why she was being rejected.

She felt guilty, for losing control, for not knowing HOW to control her powers, but mostly, she felt guilty for breaking Anna's heart, her own heart and hurting both their feelings each and every time Anna tried to mend the rift.

The turmoil inside got stronger, as frozen tears slid down her cheek and shattered on the ground.

Elsa cried herself to sleep that night.

In her dreams, nothing had gone wrong, and she was playing with Anna and Olaf – the snowman she had made for Anna on that terrible day. The three of them sat together, hugged, and spoke of what they would do when summer came along. They would swim, and play - together forever in this dream land of memories.

A small smile appeared on the sleeping Elsa's face, below the last of her crystal tears, as she dreamed of more fun and games over the years that could have followed.

Her father watched on, with a pained smile on his face, sorry for putting his daughter – the future queen of Arendelle – through this.


	2. Midsummer night's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to midwinter night's dream or standalone one-shot. Anna dreams of a better future.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Something that had once been an easy way to play with her sister before Elsa had locked herself up was now a symbol that she still had hope, and that Anna still wanted to play with her sister. Hope that Elsa would come out of her room and act friendly like they both had before.

"Go away Anna!"

Anna left, going towards her room, tears in her eyes as she responded "OK Elsa". This was the first time she had received a response, but she wasn't celebrating as she thought she would be. Anna felt sad, tired and abandoned, but she simply resolved to try harder still in the future.

She didn't know or understand what had changed, nor why Elsa had shut her out, but the evidence was there. She just had to find a way to make things right again.

Anna lay on her bed for hours that night too sad to sleep, tossing and turning every which way, until at some point she fell into a fitful dream.

Elsa was standing, opposite her, in the light, older and more regal even than their mother, with a kindly smile on her face. Elsa was extending her hand towards her, in a silent question, as if asking for a dance. Anna took it, and she was glad.

The dreaming little girl smiled in her sleep, her hope renewing with this promise of better days. After all, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Her mother came in, saw the mess she had made of her bed, and tucked her in, smiling as she left the room.


End file.
